Roses in the Wind
by Lolita5
Summary: (UPDATED) 13+5 shounen ai. Wufei reminiscences about the past. My take on the story behind his relationship with Treize.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: *sigh* unfortunately I do not own GW…that's all there is to it.

AN~ This is a little experiment I was doing earlier this year, when my friend dared me to write a PWP lemon. -_- but since I suck at doing those, the result is far from what my friend had wanted. This is my first attempt at writing shounen ai, and yes, it is a typical angsty 13X5 fic …if you can't stand this pairing, angst, or shounen ai/yaoi in general…the back button is right over there *points* ^^

****

Roses in the Wind- Chapter One 

Wufei sighed.What am I doing? He thought. He felt tired. He never meant to come here in the first place, but something about the day compelled him to go. Maybe…maybe it's finally time to face his past. He looked around at the rose bushes that dotted the tiny garden. This place…it brings back so many memories.

Wufei sighed again and blinked, shifting his weight onto his other leg. Then he looked up at the statue that stood in front of him. It was merely a block of stone. Black, glossy, and carefully shaped to represent the man who now lay beneath the broken ground. A man who was destined to lead. A gentleman who had great visions for the world. The enemy who'd understood honor…who'd understood _him_. Wufei's hand tightened reflexively at that thought. The he grimaced in pain and held it up. Blood dripped down his closed fist and slowly slid off his fingertips. In that same hand he held a single red rose. The thorns dug painfully into Wufei's flesh, yet he ignored it. Instead, he relished that sensation, staring as if fascinated by the color of his blood. The color that seemed to instill a sense of bittersweet aching in his whole being. Memories slowly trickered into his thoughts. Memories he'd tried to supress and bury, carefully locked within the dark recesses of his mind. This time, however, he closed his eyes and welcomed them…

__

Steel clashed upon steel as Treize fended off another one of Wufei's attacks. The boy jumped away and crouched on the floor, looking for an opening in which he can strike. He wiped the sweat off his face and tried to ignore the sound of his heavy breathing and the fatigue that threatened to break his concentration. He'd underestimated OZ. He'd underestimated Treize Kushrenada. Feeling a bit disoriented, Wufei barely had time to roll out of the way as Treize's sword sang past his ear. It was a miss, but a very close one. Treize smiled at him. A taunting smile laced with unsuppressed amusement. 

He's treating me like a child, Wufei thought angrily. Feeling a burst of energy, he leaped up with a snarl to retaliate. Treize's face flashed in front of him over and over again through the series of lightning quick parries made by their weapons. He danced into his chosen kata, slipping into the familiar pattern of the snake form, then the tiger form, and finally the dragon form. Somehow, his enemy managed to avoid them all. Feeling frustrated, Wufei completed the kata with a fierce finale that should have landed a fatal blow. Instead, he found his katana knocked out of his grasp. It sailed across the room and landed somewhere out of his reach. 

Then it was over. Wufei felt as cold as the steel blade that Treize had placed against his neck. 

How could he have lost? How? Wufei was filled with a sense of self-reproach. He'd failed. His friends, his family, his teacher…and Meiran…Gods…he'd failed Nataku. He'd let all of them down just because he was too weak. I'm such a worthless idiot, Wufei thought. He clenched his hands tightly and then glared upwards at the man who now held his life.

"Kill me."

***

Wufei could feel the wind picking up, caressing his skin and messing up his shoulder length hair. Maybe it would have been better if Treize had killed him that day. It would have spared them so much pain and regret. Instead Treize had surprised him by letting him go.

__

Wufei was shocked…and angry. He'd never felt so humiliated in his life. He'd expected a victory, or at least a warrior's death if he failed. But this…man…was just letting him walk away? Am I not even worthy? Where's the justcie? Does he not believe that I am capable of taking my revenge?

Sure he does, a dry voice whispered in Wufei's mind, after all, he just totally kicked your ass.

Wufei narrowed his eyes and spat out, "If you do not kill me now, I will be back, again and again. I won't stop until I have destroyed you."

Wufei stared defiantly into Treize's eyes, waiting for his reaction. Maybe he'll kill me now. Treize looked away and turned his gaze beyond him. Through the shattered windows, he could see the boy's gundam. It was magnificent: every part of it was lithe, graceful…and strong. Treize's eyes were thoughtful as they met Wufei's stare. To Wufei''s surprise, those blue eyes held neither anger nor mockery, only amusement and an undercurrent of sympathy. They seem to pierce straight through him, cutting away his barriers and exposing his soul. Wufei shifted uncomfortably and was tempted to turn away, to hide from those knowing eyes. 

He held his ground.

Treize smiled, admiring Wufei's courage. He was fascinated by the way Wufei held himself with pride and honor: the values that were rarely found in these days. He…wanted to know more about this gundam pilot. For some reason, he felt drawn to this man-child. 

His mind made up, Treize sheathed his sword and turned away…

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Wufei opened his eyes. A small bird flew past him, struggling against the wind. Rose petals drifted lazily in the air before gently settling onto the ground. Wufei looked at the flower he still held in his hand.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Treize's words echoed through his mind. Just as they had been played over and over again in the dreams that had haunted him after their first duel. Wufei stepped towards the statue and crouched down. He leaned forward and raised his fingers to trace the letters engraved in the stone.

"You were always such a bastard Treize," Wufei murmured softly into the wind. A mixture of pain and anger. "Always getting what you want, you didn't dive a damn about anything else." He ran his hand through the weeds that have grown around the stone. It seemed as though no one had visited for a very long time. He slowly yanked them out one by one and threw them aside.

If only he hadn't given in to his pride and anger. If only he never went back, time after time, to challenge Treize…If only he'd exercise a bit more _self-control_. 

Then he'd never have to discover the amount of power that his enemy had held over him. 

__

In the end, despite the wars we start, despite sides and factors, we are all merely humans. Humans with heart. Hearts that can be changed, molded, remade. Treacherous hearts that whsiper soft promises when no one is around. Noble hearts that struggle between truth and denial. Lonely hearts made vulnerable in the midst of pain and despair. There is no place for that in a war, no place for emotions, no place for doubt, no place for us.

Ironic, isn't it?

To be continued.

Well, there's the first chapter … or prologue. Please review and tell me what you think. The sad thing is, I wrote this a while ago, and back then, I had everything planned out with a plot and all, but it's been too long and I kind of forgot where I was going with this fic. *laughs nervously* 

But if people actually like it then I'll see if I can dig up my notes and keep writing more. If you don't like it, please don't flame, just tell me what went wrong and how I can improve. Thank you! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Don't own GW, never did, never will. 

AN~ Here's the second chapter. I think the last chapter is more like a prologue and this is the actual beginning of the story.

Roses in the Wind - Chapter Two

Approx. 3 years ago

Mission objectives: 

Infiltrate the OZ base and retrieve missing data on the Gundams before eliminating them from the database.

Hack into local OZ mainframe and download security plans for their next construction project.

Report in 20 days_

***

"This….is ridiculous" Duo Maxwell announced, grumbling around a mouthful of dry cereal. He lifted a liquid-filled carton and downed its content with a noisy slurp. Then he grimaced. Raising the carton close in front of his face, he frowned and squinted at the small letterings neatly printed on the box.

"Hm…milk. They call this _milk_?! How do they expect us to function properly when they feed us this…this…" Duo frowned, trying to find the appropriate word to describe the substance he'd just dumped into his stomach.

Dark eyes glanced up in amusement as Wufei lifted his head in response to his friend's rant. Duo spun around to face his audience and waved his arms in the most dramatic way possible. 

"C'mere Wufei," he said invitingly, holding up an unopened carton, "try this thing will ya? It's yummy! It's delicious! It's a nice refreshing way to start your day!" he paused, " it's a friggin **injustice**!" he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, blowing at his bangs and doing a remarkably accurate impression of Wufei himself. 

The dark haired boy looked at Duo, and then turned to regard the offending carton. He wrinkled his nose. 

"My sentiments _exactly_" Duo exclaimed, happy to get a reaction out of the stoic pilot. 

Wufei just shook his head slightly in resignation. No matter how hard he tried, he could never resist Duo's happy act. The braided boy's humor was just too contagious. After all, that was the first thing that drew his attention. That, coupled with the serious and fearless nature beneath the bubbly surface Duo had shown during battles, had slowly earned Wufei's grudging respect and eventually formed an uneasy friendship between the boys. Wufei had never been the social type, preferring to be alone with his thoughts rather than trusting them to anyone else. However, he _liked_ Duo. Although he's rather kill himself rather than to admit it. Duo reminded him a lot like his younger cousin. Ming was a fun-loving kid who would run around the colony stirring up mischief. He was reckless, loud and utterly adorable, which is probably the reason why he seldom got punished for his pranks. A lot of the older folks had frowned upon this untraditional behavior, but once Ming gave them a sweet innocent look, black shining eyes wide open and lips curved into a childish grin, it would be enough to soften their aged hearts. He'd always liked Ming as a brother, admiring him for his free spirit, untouched by the world of politics, greed and power struggles. That is, before the war, before their colony had blown up right in front of Wufei's eyes. Adding another reason to hate OZ, to hate-

"Hullooo? Earth to Wufei!" Wufei started in surprise as Duo snapped his fingers right in front of his eyes. "You still there buddy?" 

Wufei snorted and stood up. He was walking past Duo when the felt a tug on his arm. He turned around to see Duo sniffing at the air.

"Wufei man, you _stink_! What the hell have you been doing? Yuck!" Duo made a face of disgust. 

Wufei was suddenly conscious of his dishevelled state. He'd been up early this morning to train and practice his kata. This morning's exercise had been extremely strenuous as he tried to master a particularly difficult combination. After a few hours of working out, he'd gone into the main room, plopped himself onto the couch and proceeded to eat his breakfast before Duo could hog all the good food. Not that there was much of a variety.

Wufei scowled darkly, "Mind your own business, Maxwell."

Duo grinned and gave his friend a shove towards the door, "go take a bath Chang. It is my business if you're polluti-"

"Maxwell."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." 

***

When Wufei returned to the main room after a quick dunk in the tub, Heero was already up. He was sitting on the couch with his laptop in front of him and typing furiously as he glared at the screen. No surprise there. Duo, however, was nowhere to be seen. Wufei settled himself beside Heero and watched as he hacked into the various OZ mainframe systems with practiced ease.

"How's it going?" Wufei inquired, curious at the progress of their mission. Heero grunted in reply. Wufei took that as a good sign. Normally if things don't go too well, Heero would get a bit excited. He'd pull out his gun, shoot and break something, before getting back to work as if nothing had happened. The other pilots had learned, the hard way, to stay away from Heero when he's in 'that' mood. Luckily, it didn't happen too often. 

Wufei leaned back and said quietly, "I hope Trowa and Quatre are ok." 

***

The metal doors slammed shut and a battered body was brutally thrown against the wall. There was a click and then chuckles from beyond the bars. Trowa waited with bated breath as the sound of the guards' footsteps shuffled around a bit before fading away into the distance. 

"Quatre!" he whispered urgently, "Quatre, are you ok?" Trowa felt a stab of fear when he heard no reply. He put his hands on the floor in front of him and then lifted himself off the ground. He winced as his left ankle twisted under his weight and he fell painfully back to the floor. Stifling a growl of frustration, Trowa slowly crawled towards the wall. 

Quatre was lying in a strange and pitiful way. His clothes were shredded and torn, his arms wrapped around his body, curled up in a fetal position. He was shivering violently. Trowa placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders and said softly, "Quatre?" He gently turned the boy's body around so that he was facing him. Trowa gasped in horror and sympathy when he saw Quatre's face. 

Then he whispered harshly, "who the hell did this to you?" 

Quatre's face was a mess of blue, purple and red bruises. One of his eyes was swollen shut, while the other one was half-hooded in pain. A trickle of blood dripped from Quatre's lips. The wounded boy let out a small whimper as Trowa tried to move him onto his back. Then, as if suddenly realizing where he was, Quatre grabbed Trowa's arm with one hand in a surprisingly fierce grip. 

"Trowa, I…I…" he sobbed. His eye was glazed over in confusion and pain.

Trowa murmured some soothing words, "Shh…it's alright Quatre, you're ok. You're safe."

"No, you don't understand! They did things…oh god, I couldn't help it. And they know! They know. I'm sorry Trowa, but it hurt so much." Quatre's words tumbled out one after the other, half jumbled up. 

"Ok, calm down. Tell me what happened," Trowa looked into his friend's eye, "I'm here, they're not coming back to hurt you anymore."

Quatre took a shuddering breath and then sighed wearily, "They know about us now, they know about the mission. I lied to them about the location of our safe house, but they know we're here. Heero, and Wufei, and Duo…we have to warn them and then get out of here. I'm so, so sorry. I tried…I….I couldn't stand…" his speech was slowly going back to hysterics. 

"Listen Quatre, it's OK. We've completed our mission anyways. I still have the data chip, thank god they didn't take it away. All we have to do is leave." Trowa wish that he sounded more confident than he felt. But he pressed on, "now tell me how you got…this" he waves a hand vaguely at Quatre's wounds.

Quatre gave a short laugh which turned into a cough, "I'd rather not talk about it Tro." he said with uncharacteristic bitterness. "They wanted information and they hurt me for it. I tried to resist as long as possible, I lied as much as I could." He coughed again, " I passed out a couple of times. Then they were done playing and took me back here. Oh yeah, I saw Kushrenada. Dunno what he was…" Quatre's words gave way to a violent coughing fit.

Trowa held him silently, he place a hand gently against Quatre's back and moved to check for further injuries. Inside he seethed in anger. Kushrenada. That _bastard._ He thought that the self-proclaimed gentleman would not stoop to such…methods. It was low. Very low. He vow to give the man a piece of his mind as soon as he get the chance. Better yet, get Wufei to partner up with him and they both beat the cra-

His musings were interrupted by a jangling sound. 

"I did get the keys," Quatre gave a tired grin of triumph. He blinked up at Trowa and pressed them into his hand. 

Trowa smiled back. About time things start going our way. With a half-formed plan in mind, Trowa leaned down and said quietly to the other boy.

"Alright Quatre, here's what we're going to do." 

To be continued.

****

Moonlit Eyes1X2X1- Thanks for your kind comment. I hope that my story won't turn out to be cliché in the end. I hope you are enjoying it so far.

****

Madisonne- Thank you for your review. I'm very curious to see where this is going myself ^^ I hope you keep reading.

This chapter sounds a bit too broad and not as focused on Treize and Wufei and I would've liked it to be, but I'm trying to set up a meeting between them in a logical and feasible way…somehow -_- 

Please forgive my English grammar. I realize that I've probably made a lot of mistakes, but I'm trying hard to improve. I really am! ^^ Also, I hope that the story is going ok. I know that I might/will get some of the details messed up, because I haven't watched GW in a while. 

Everyone please review and tell me what you think, it'll really encourage me to keep going.


End file.
